Jack
Jack Spades is a human surviving in Aisho along with Andy, Ace, and Hazel. Having a leader-like role in the group, he seems protective yet intimidating. Appearance When first introduced, Jack is wearing a wolf mask covering his face. When the fight between Jack and Joki occurs, Jack reveals his face underneath the mask. His facial features seem "sharp", and Ace mentions that the reason for his unusual appearance is due to a genetic mutation. This "genetic mutation", is probably albinism. He has hair to match his skin tone, meaning it is quite light colored, basically pure white. His bangs hang down to cover one eye. He's 6'0 and born on April 2nd, possibly of Chinese descent. Outfit Jack appears to like fancy/fashionable clothing Jack seals the fancy deal with a gorgeous, bright yellow tie, marvelous, well-fitting gray dress pants, and normal black dress shoes. Jack's mask is designed to look like a wolf's face. The "inside" of the ear is a light blue, like the eyes and nose of the mask. On the forehead of the mask a spade, which is also light blue. The only other colors on the mask are neon orange and black. The string holding Jack's mask on is neon orange, and the spade clasp on the side of the mask, is black. Personality Jack is known to seem intimidating, serious, and overall a calm person. But apparently gets irritated easily by Ace, and can appear quite grumpy and aggressive at times. However, it's been revealed that he's actually quite self-conscious and sensitive, such as when he got flustered when Ace pointed out his unusual skin tone and his obvious love interest in Hazel. Although he is quite suspicious and overprotective in this post-apocalyptic city, he is shown to be responsible for his actions, and that he's "not letting anyone die due to his errors...even if it means risking himself". Biography After Ace was forcibly stabbed by Joki, Ace calls Jack asking him to save him, Jack concerned hurries out to find Ace. Jack finds Ace laying in the street ground bleeding, he manages to save Ace by using a healing card, stopping and healing his bleeding gash. Jack interrogates Ace on what happened to him. Jack comes to the conclusion that Joki, is probably an animated disguise itself as a human to deceive Ace. They both decide to hunt down Joki and get back the stolen van. Jack tracks down Joki meddling in a convenience store. Jack surprise attacks Joki with a bomb, wounding Joki's knee. They encounter, then break out into a fist fight until he knocks Joki to the ground. After a few moments of Jack and Ace fully getting a hold of him and telling him that they "know" he's an animated, Eri, the shopkeeper finds them. Jack quickly hides with Joki still in his hold, and is last seen slowly backing off while Ace handles the scene. Jack throws Joki into the van, and drives off to a place where he references as "The Well". After arriving to The Well, he gets Ace to throw him down the well, which seems to be part of his plan to bait Andromeda, the first queen animated, out of the "other side". However, soon after when Andromeda herself proves that Joki is, in fact, human, Jack decides try to go and save him despite Ace's objection. Relationships Joki Jack and Joki have just found each other thanks to Ace. He highly suspects, or rather, is almost fully convinced that Joki is an animated who just looks human due to the fact that Joki was hospitalized by the Aisho nurses. No further interaction has been made with just the two of them, except we know that they're so far enemies. Jack later appears to feel pity for Joki after realizing he was actually human, and decides to risk himself to save Joki from Andromeda. Ace Ace and Jack seem to have a "hate-each-other" type of friendship. They do live together, along with the other group members. Ace is sort of like the goof, while Jack is the one who always gets annoyed by him. He was also pretty irritated by him in the first chapter, considering he got himself stabbed and got the truck robbed by Joki. Hazel "*whistles* Still Hazel's little puppy? How NEEDY of you." - Ace Jack and Hazel are obviously allies along with Ace and Andy, and seem to be trustworthy of each other. It's heavily implied that Jack has romantic feelings towards her. and by that we mean he's pretty much head over heels in love with her. Andy Jack is very protective of Andy, much like Hazel. Like, he's basically Andy's dad, in the cast page it says Jack likes making outfits from scratch for him, so that's all the proof you need. Trivia * He is ''obviously ''a reference to the Jack of Spades card. * He was seen taking interest in a fashion magazine at the supermarket. * On the Tumblr page, it was mentioned that his favorite food is steamed buns with meat fillings (Xiaolongbao), but he doesn't get to have them much. * According to the cast page, he likes sewing and knitting, cleaning, staying healthy, and fashion magazines. Page-429.png|Jack blushing over his crush on Hazel Page-463.png|Jack wanting to risk himself to save Joki. Page-427.png|Jack planing to bomb Andromeda and Joki inside the well.